Brad: Pianist and Demon Hunter Extraordinaire
by bilboluckwearer
Summary: Brad didn't say much.  He came and played piano for the Glee club because it made him a bit of extra money, and playing was what he loved to do most. Oh, and McKinley High School was crawling with demons. Brittana. A little AU, and OOC. T for now.
1. The Very Jumbled Beginning

**A/N: Okay, so, I have no idea what is up with me… I write the most random shit. I swear. But anywhoo, here's Brad- pianist and demon hunter extraordinaire. And just so you know, I love Brittany and Santana… but I couldn't pass this up. Rated T for language and possibly frightening descriptions. Not for the kiddies! **

**(I do *not* own Glee.)**

Brad didn't say much. He came and played piano for the Glee club because it made him a bit of extra money, and playing was what he loved to do most.

Oh, and McKinley High School was fucking crawling with demons.

You see Brad (whose last name is top secret thank-you-very-much) is descended from a long line of demon hunters. For centuries it has been their job to keep the peace between Hell's children and the world we know. Brad had family members scattered around the world, all assigned places to defend from Satan's little bastards.

Sure, some weren't all bad.

There was Noah Puckerman, who was only half demon. He may cause a bit of mischief, but he wasn't really bad at heart. Or Rachel Berry, who was almost a full demon, but wasn't evil. (Just annoying as fuck.)

Then, there were the truly rotten little monsters.

You've got Kurt Hummel, who wasn't human at all. He was in fact a member of Satan's court, a Lord if Brad's sources were correct. There was Jesse St. James, who is one of Satan's few close children. (Most simply referred to him as "the Prince Douche.")

Then there's Santana Lopez, the scariest bitch of them all. She was Brad's target for the moment. She hadn't been much of a threat for a while, so Brad had just left her alone. But now some bad shit was about to go down, and he had to put a stop to it. Santana was… a different demon. Most preyed on the souls of younger children, or weak-hearted men.

But Santana's prey was none other than Brittany Susan Pierce, who happened to be half angel. In all of his days as a hunter, Brad had never seen anything like this. A demon targeting an angel. It was unheard of, especially with a full demon.

It was obvious that Brittany wasn't aware of her angelic ancestry, or the fact that Santana was in fact a demon sent straight from Hell. Santana was a certain type of demon; a siren.

Sirens use their voice, and overall charm and allure to attract those they hunted to them, like a moth to a flame. Santana was so close to catching the Brittany girl, and Brad knew he had to stop it. The children of angels were becoming even more rare on earth, and to keep the balance of good and evil, they needed as many as they could get. Losing just one would be devastating.

So today, Brad had arrived to Glee club practice fully armed. In his satchel was a crucifix, two bottles of holy water, and his favorite weapon, a silver crossbow that had been in his family for generations.

That wretched Berry girl ran up to him as soon as she entered the door and handed him some sheet music without a word. He rolled his eyes the moment she looked away. How was it humanly possible to be so irritating? Then again, she wasn't completely human…

His fingers glided across the keys with grace and elegance, playing the familiar tune of "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical "Wicked." She was giving Hudson that weird constipated look she always got on her face when she sang, which seemed to make him uncomfortable, and pissed off Quinn. Brad was surprised Quinn didn't have any demonic lineage. She was just plain horrible.

As Rachel concluded her song, Brad couldn't help but glance upwards towards Santana. The Latina girl was staring daggers at the wheel chair kid, Artie, who had Brittany in his lap.

Obviously, she was jealous, and anxious to get back to wooing her prey.

Brad sighed and sat back and watched the drama of the Glee club unfold. More Quinn/Finn/Rachel drama, Puck and that Zizes girl flirting, and the two Changs being… Asian.

Eventually Will declared Glee club had ended and said Bye to the kids, who all began to talk as they gathered their belongings and prepared to leave. Brad gathered his things quickly and left without a word to anyone. He exited the room quietly, making his way to the school parking lot.

By now, most of the student body had left, with only a few hanging around waiting for their rides. Brad had spent weeks watching Santana, learning her habits, her schedule. By now he'd observed enough to know that she was usually the last person to leave the school. (What she did in that time was anyone's guess.)

He crouched behind the dumpster and kept his eye trained on the entrance to the school, waiting for the demon who went by "Santana Lopez" to exit the building.

It took about twenty minutes for her to appear.


	2. When Shit Gets Real

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the story alerts, and favs! You have no idea how grateful I am!** **School's out, so you can expect me to update petty regularly. (Although as of now, I don't expect more than 3 or 4 chapters.) I hope you guys like this chapter, even though I suck at writing action sequences. ;) **

The weather was warm for Ohio, and Brad felt like he was dying in his turtleneck, but he didn't move a muscle until he saw the demon girl leaving the school. She walked out of the main building clad in a red polka-dotted min dress. A few hairs stuck to her from the sweat lightly dotting her forehead and shoulders.

He lifted his loaded crossbow, the tips of the arrows dipped in holy water, at Santana. His aim had always been true, so he thought that this would be an easy kill.

Just as he moved to fire, she turned around and smiled right at him. He gave a bit of a start of surprise and simply stared back. Her perfectly plucked brows were arched as if to challenge him, and then she spoke.

"So you're Ohio's protector? Well damn, that is something I didn't expect…" She slinked slowly closer to the pianist, her voice low and seductive.

Her voice drizzled into Brad's mind like honey. It was so sweet… so, so… too sweet. "No!" He told himself. "Don't let the siren get to you."

"You're quite pathetic Brad, I hope you know. You're chubby, dress like a transgendered French whore, and smell worse than the junkyard in Lima Heights. How could you possibly be Ohio's protector?" She laughed, and for a moment Brad saw something dark flash across her face, but it was gone in less than a second.

Brad had never really understood why in all the movies, books, and real-life experiences he knew, the villain always had to have some sort of monologue before attempting to kill the hero. But hell, he wasn't complaining.

He took advantage of the moment and lunged at Santana mid-laugh, his shoulder hitting her in the gut. The wind was momentarily knocked out of the both of them, and Brad reached to his right, where he had dropped his crossbow. Santana hissed at him, her face contorting into a haggish looking creature, her skin turning leathery and hair falling in clumps.

Brad had never been so terrified to see the true form of a demon before, but this one… this was something else.

Standing before him was what seemed to be a half-bat, half-hag being. Her skin was a dark grey, and her pupils were pitch black. The dimming light of the sun cast eerie shadows on her face, if you could call it that. Her mouth opened and she let out a blood curdling wail, her sharp, angler-like teeth glinting menacingly.

She launched herself into the air with her wings, cackling insanely. Brad fired his crossbow, one arrow after another towards the demon. He couldn't let her escape!

She disappeared into the distance just as the sun started to fade away, bathing Lima, Ohio in an eerie darkness.

Brad cursed under his breath. He'd let the bitch escape. What had his father always told him? "Never be afraid of them. If you're too afraid to take 'em out, you shouldn't even be a protector." Brad's brows knitted together. He tried his best to not show fear, but when you're face-to-face with a demon, it's difficult just to stand your ground and not run away like the pansy you know you really are.

He had to watch his back now. Not only did he fail to kill her, but he'd revealed himself to be The Protector. If Santana told the other demons in Lima, he'd be screwed. He'd have an army of Satan's minions after him.

He sighed and walked around the back of the school to find his car where he'd hidden it earlier so Santana wouldn't be suspicious. He climbed into the Impala and started the engine, beginning his long and rather tiring drive home. He kept his eyes peeled at every turn, feeling paranoid. God damn it, why couldn't he do something right _for once?_ Was it too much to ask for? He did so much to protect the human race, and what does he get? A low paying job at a High School, a cheap apartment that smells like old cigarettes, and demons on his ass half of the time.

Jesus, his life _sucked._

He pulled into the parking lot by his apartment building and unloaded his supplies from his Impala and marched his way into the building and up the three flights of stairs until he got to his floor.

Brad passed the door of the woman on the end of the hall. Her various children were screaming and crying, as usual. He was pretty sure that at least fathers had helped to create the brood. Brad really didn't like kids. He'd had too many experiences with demonic children to not hate kids. It was anyone's guess how that woman managed to put up with her brats.

Brad unlocked his apartment door and tried his best to relax as he walked into the safety of his apartment. His only safe haven. The place was surrounded by a ring of salt, doused in holy water, silver decorated the walls, and cloves of garlic hung from the ceiling.

The apartment's décor didn't really have a particular style. He pretty much just bought the cheapest shit from the pawn shop. All his money got spent on new weapons and upgrades.

He put his bag down on the couch and plopped down on his favorite armchair. The day had been exhausting, and potentially life-ruining… but he decided to put that aside for now. Brad turned off the lamp on the coffee table and tried his best to get comfortable.

And as luck would have it, the moment he got into the most comfy position he could, and earsplitting scream shattered the air.


	3. First Blood

**A/N: Wow… um, this is embarrassing. So much for me doing regular updates huh? I'm so sorry it took this long… I blame Tumblr. And Doctor Who. Also, this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but I promise things will heat up in the next update. (Which will come much sooner! I'm done being a lazy writer.)**

**Warnings: This chapter isn't very graphic, however you may want to avoid this chapter if you are easily disturbed or frightened by blood, gore, and child death.**

Brad cursed and leapt up immediately. He grabbed his crossbow off of the couch and ran out the door and into the hallway, looking for the source of the screaming. Brad had heard plenty of screams in his lifetime, but none quite like this. This was a scream of pure desperation. Suddenly more screams erupted, but these were even worse- these were the screams of children in pain. Brad felt like he had gone onto autopilot. He might not like kids, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't try his best to save them. Just as he was about to burst into the apartment of the woman with the children, the screaming stopped.

"No…" he whispered, and opened the door, revealing the horrific sight that waited. The woman was chained to a dresser that sat at the back of the room, facing towards him. And facing the woman, were the dead bodies of her six children, each and every one horribly mutilated. Brad brought his hand to his mouth in shock. The eldest couldn't have been older than eleven. Brad shook his head and his face contorted with anger. "No!" he shouted. "They were just kids! Just _fucking _kids!" He ran to the mother to check if she was still alive. She had no pulse, but there wasn't a scratch on her, not a single one. It seemed as though she may have had a heart attack, which was entirely plausible. On the wall, above the dresser, the words "You're next, Hunter." were written in blood.

Brad stepped away from the body when he heard the sounds of sirens, and walked towards the door. He turned to look at her one last time. She was actually quite pretty, if you disregarded the nightgown and frown lines. She had been the best mother she could be, and he couldn't even begin to imagine her horror as she watched her children get murdered right in front of her…

Brad blinked furiously and avoided looking at the mess that had been the kids that had been laughing and playing just an hour before. He wasn't going to let this go. He was going to find the demon that did this, and send them straight back to hell.

The next day, Brad stormed into McKinley High School in a way that would make Rachel Berry proud. He had his bag slung over his shoulder, which contained his lunch, some sheet music, and a crossbow ready to fire.

He arrived at the choir room about an hour before school started, but he knew she'd be there. He'd spent long enough watching her, learning her habits and schedule. He'd be ready to take her down the moment she walked into Glee club later that day.

Brad thought for a moment, remembering all the lessons with his father when he was a child. He had been hard on Brad and his siblings when they were young, but it had all been necessary to teach them, and to show them how to stay alive in this world full of Hell's children. His dad had always favored Brad's older sister Kyra. Kyra, it seemed, was born to be a hunter. She was strong, athletic, clever, and good with a gun. She was a bit careless though, and if there was one thing Brad was not, it was careless, which is probably why he's here now, and she isn't.

These thoughts of childhood only served to make Brad feel even more uneasy than he was before, and nervous was not a good thing to be when trying to take down a demon. Brad sighed, unzipped his bag, and pulled out his binder of sheet music. Making music had always been the one thing that helped to calm his nerves. He'd wanted to be a musician when he was younger, but he had to abandon those dreams once it became clear that his destiny was to be a hunter. Kyra had called him a sissy when he played the piano as a kid. It used to get to him, but after thinking back on it, he realized that having something else in your life besides death, something beautiful like music, was a good thing. Kyra had always been obsessed with killing, and so she grew up without compassion. In Brad's opinion, playing the piano made him a better person.

And with that thought, Brad opened the binder to a piece he'd written himself a few years back, and began to play. He allowed himself to become immersed in the melody as his fingers graced effortlessly across the piano keys. This was what true happiness was to Brad. A piano and some music notes could provide him with all the entertainment he could ever want. Even though he was at McKinley high school to kill demons, part of the reason he stayed was to play this piano that sat in the choir room. He couldn't afford to buy a piano for his apartment, so Glee days were the only days he could play.

He stayed in that room for hours, ignoring the sounds of the kids roaming the halls, the bells signaling the ends of classes, and all of that silly drama that happened to the Glee kids between classes. He just let himself relax for once. Sure, in just a little while he'd have to fight one of the strongest demons he'd ever faced, but right here and now, he was playing the piano. And that was all that mattered at the moment.

**A/N: I promise I'm not crazy… I didn't originally plan on the bit with the children, but the story kind of got away from me. Once again, much love, and I apologize for the horrendous wait. I'll try to update more quickly from now on. **


End file.
